I'll Die For You
by PathOfMyOwn
Summary: When Maka gets injured and Soul blames himself, what happens between the two of them? And what more will happen between Kid and BlackStar as they fight alongside each other to gain revenge for Maka's downfall? If you read, please review! Rated T for mild cussing
1. The Injury

**(I've never written a pairing fanfiction before so this is my first time! Please tell me if it's good or not- I need to know! ;A;.)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater- if I did I would make Soul and Maka a couple and ship them off to death-knows-where :) **

It was a dark night in Death City. The creepy grinning moon glowed overhead as the murderous demon creature lay crouched over a struggling child. It opened its wide mouth to reveal several rows of razor sharp teeth that were ready to devour the terrified soul. The monster reached its deformed hand out and inserted its fingers into the child's chest, latching onto the soul. With a slow sucking noise, the monster tugged the small orb-shaped object out from the child's body.

"Hold it right there!" A voice interrupted. Startled, the monster-demon tore its gaze away from the soul it was holding and instead looked up to glare at the two imposters. "Your soul is mine!" The short pig-tailed girl declared as she held her hand out towards her white-haired partner, "Soul, transform!" she ordered as the boy beside her suddenly began to alter his shape.

"Right" The boy, Soul Eater Evans, answered simply as his human body quickly glowed and transformed into that of a long scythe. "This guy's just a regular Kishin egg. It should be easy work for us, Maka."

Replying with a simple knowing smile, Maka grabbed onto her scythe partner with both hands and charged forward and into battle. The Kishin screeched and ran at the challenger, leaving the soul of the child behind.

Maka rushed at her opponent. With a ferocious cry, she sliced a clean cut through the middle of the monster. Immediately the Kishin's body disintegrated into dust and blew away in the cool night air, leaving only its angry red soul behind.

"That was easy." Her weapon partner stated as he transformed back into the form of a boy, "And I'll be taking that!" he announced as he reached his hand out and grabbed the floating soul. With a single gulp and a swipe of his tongue over his pointy teeth, Soul Eater devoured the small morsel.

"Great job Soul, now all we need are seventy-two more dark souls and one witch's soul and we'll have our Death-scythe." Maka said cheerfully as she tapped her partner on the shoulder, "This time we won't be fooled by cats like Blair _pretending_ to be witches!"

Soul laughed at her statement and was about to reply, but froze as he saw the look on his meister's face. Maka's eyes were larger than normal and the few strands of hair on the back of her neck stood straight up. Soul knew this look, he had seen it before, and he knew that it meant that Maka had sensed something. Something bad.

"No way..." Maka breathed as she spun around to look upwards. On the tall roof of a building behind them, there stood three outlined silhouettes. Their monstrously deformed body parts glowed in the moonlight and their red beady eyes stared menacingly down at the two students whom had just killed their friend.

"Crap not more of them..." Soul groaned as he transformed himself back into a scythe and landed in Maka's waiting arms, "Looks like this may not turn out so cool after all- for _you _guys!"

Maka blinked and then realized what Soul meant. Closing her eyes, she slowly adjusted her breathing to match that of her partner's. Suddenly both Meister and Weapon felt a powerful force zapping throughout their bodies as their soul wavelengths connected. "Soul Resonance!" They both shouted as Soul's body glowed a bright blue and then changed shape to portray a crescent moon shaped scythe, "Witch Hunter!"

Jumping from the ground to the rooftop to confront their opponents, the duo began to pull out their attack. Maka swung her weapon to and fro, slicing through the first and second Kishin Eggs as if they were nothing but paper. But her scythe landed hard on the claws of the third Kishin whom instead blocked her attack.

She jumped backwards and landed a few feet away from the monster. Breathing heavily, she looked down at her partner. Soul's human form was just visible to her through the glow of the Witch Hunter. "What are you waiting for, Maka?" Soul demanded, "Get a move on already! This technique can't hold long!"

She nodded as she again charged at her opponent. This time her scythe's blade connected through the Kishin's body but didn't penetrate the soul. Shocked at the sudden resistance, Maka froze just a moment too late as the Kishin swung its left arm up and sliced claws up through her body. Leaving three long bloody wounds from Maka's waist to elbow.

Shocked at the monster's sudden blow, Maka lost her footing and began to fall backwards towards the ground below. Having dropped her weapon on the rooftop in the process, Soul quickly transformed back into his human form and he dashed to save his meister. But as he leaned over the rooftop and stretched his hand out, his fingers only touched Maka's fingertips as she plummeted to the ground below.

**(A/N: Eeeh, cliffhanger much? I've never even written a story off of a boy and a girl so this is my first! Please, if you read this, please take a few seconds off of your time to review it! It helps me get motivated!) **


	2. Don't Die!

**(A/N: Well this is the first time I've ever updated **_**anything**_** this fast! But after reading the three reviews I got for my previous chapter last night before I went to bed, I was so happy and motivated that I just had to get the next chapter up and out today! Hope you like it, and please review!)**

SOULS POV:

"Maka!" I yelled as I dashed forward to save her, only to be too late. I readied myself to jump off the roof and catch her as she fell, but suddenly felt a sharp hand gripping my leg. I watched in horror as she fell further and further away from me, and then finally hit the ground with a sickening thud. The creature behind me growled and I whirled around to come face-to-face with the beady eyes of the monster. The beady eyes of the monster that had just hurt my partner!

"You bastard!" I roared as I swung my fist and hit the Kishin square in the face. My fist transformed into its blade form as it came into contact, and sliced straight through the monster's head. Its body quickly disappeared in a puff of dust and left behind its red soul. This time however, instead of eating it like I had done every other time I had killed a Kishin, I left it floating in the air.

"Maka!" I shouted as I jumped down from the building and rushed forward to my fallen partner. "Maka!" I repeated again as I lifted her head off the ground and into my arms. Her chest was very faintly rising and falling and the blood from her wounds was flowing out onto the street. Her left arm had fallen at a very odd angle and it looked to be broken, but I had to stop the bleeding first.

Quickly, I unzipped my jacket, tore off a long strip of my shirt, and pressed it firmly across her wounds; but the cloth quickly soaked up and turned crimson. She was losing blood fast and if I didn't do something soon, she was going to die. Not cool, I knew I should have brought my motorcycle...I thought as I searched frantically for something made of glass.

Leaving my meister bleeding on the street, I ran up to a window and quickly wrote Death's number with my finger. 42-42-564. The glass immediately glowed a bright light and the face of Lord Death appeared on the window.

"Wazzup? Wazzup? What seems to be the-" I cut him off with a growl as he suddenly stopped and noticed the situation we were in.

"Get the damn medics down here right now!" I shouted as I banged the glass window, "Can't you see it's an emergency? Maka'll die any moment now!" I was frantic and for once didn't care a bit if I was uncool or not. What mattered most at the moment was that my meister got proper care quickly.

"What do _you_ want, Octopus-Head?" I heard the voice of Spirit from behind Lord Death. The red haired nutcase poked his head up from behind Death's shoulder and pointed an accusing finger at me. After a moment, he realized Maka was lying injured on the street behind me and immediately fell over and fainted without a word.

***Scene Jump- The Dispensary***

I sat outside the Dispensary as Maka was taken in for surgery by Doctor Stein. I didn't know how bad her condition was, I didn't know if I had done enough to stop the bleeding, I didn't even know if she was going to make it through the next few minutes! I angrily bashed my fist against the wall. I was a useless weapon! The rule of the weapon and Meister was that the weapon would always protect the meister- even at the cost of his life, and I had failed her.

I turned my head at the sound of approaching footsteps. My friends Black✩Star with Tsubaki, and Kid with the Thompson Sisters quickly turned the corner. "We came as fast as we could!" Kid announced as he noticed me standing outside the Dispensary. "What happened? H-How is she?" He stammered as I turned my red eyes to angrily face him.

"How the hell should I know?" I snapped as I tucked my bleeding fist into my pants pocket, "A Kishin attacked us on our mission and Maka got injured. I couldn't do anything to protect her!" I moved my eyes to the floor, "She's in surgery now. I don't know how she's doing yet."

Kid, Tsubaki, and Liz stood there absolutely shocked. Black✩Star for once wasn't babbling about how big of a star he was, and Patty had stopped talking about giraffes for a change and was silent as stone. I stared at them helplessly as they snapped out of it and began trying to reassure me.

"Don't beat yourself up about it!" Black✩Star was the first to snap out of his shock, "We're friends! And the friend of a grand star like me would never die over something this small! It'd ruin my reputation!"

"Yes," Kid agreed as he shoved Black✩Star out of the way, "You know Maka, she's as stubborn as an ox! So what if she's got a few wounds and a couple of broken bones?" I lowered my gaze back down to the floor again, "She won't die of something as asymmetrical as three scratches!"

I looked up at my two oddball friends and nodded my head. Even if their ways of stating the problem were strange, everyone knew what they meant and how they meant it. But that didn't mean that the problem had gone away and Maka's life was not still at stake. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

Finally, the door to the Dispensary flung open and Doctor Stein came rolling out of the room backwards on his caster wheel chair. "How is Maka?" Kid, Black✩Star, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and I all asked in unison as Stein fell backwards in his wheel chair and hit the floor with a thud.

"Well looks like the gang's all here." He said as he looked up at us, "Everything's fine guys. She has three scratch wounds and a broken arm, but her condition is stable and she'll make a clean recovery with only minor injuries."

"Can I go in and see her?" I asked immediately after he finished his last word, "Is she awake yet?"

Stein paused and raised his hand to the screw in his head and turned it, "Well, she's not awake yet but she could wake up at any moment. And it's probably best if she has her weapon with her for comfort so..." Stein looked up at my face and I could tell he knew I was worried, "Soul, you can go in. The rest of you stay out. We don't want Maka waking up to be surrounded by people."

My friends stayed quiet as I thanked Stein and quickly opened the door and walked into the room. Maka was lying silently on a hospital cot, her bloody clothes lay folded on the table beside her and she was wearing a short sleeved hospital shirt. Her eyes were closed and her hair was down for once instead of up in her usual pigtails. I sighed as I grabbed a chair and sat down next to her.

"Maka" I said quietly as I took her good hand in mine, "I failed you. I vowed on my life to protect you, yet I couldn't do it time. And now look at you, you're injured and broken and it's all because of me. This is- this is so uncool!" My voice shook as a few tears fell from my eyes and onto her hand. Wiping my eyes, I let go of her hand and bent down to kiss her on the forehead. "Please wake up soon Maka."

**(A/N: Sorry if that was a little rushed! It's actually quite a bit longer than the previous chapter yet it still seems short... sorry! In the next chapter, will Maka finally wake up? What will happen when she does? Please take a couple of minutes off of your time and review!)**


	3. I'll Die For You

**(A/N: Just so you know this is NOT a copy off of the episode of Soul Eater were Maka is floating in the madness while looking for Crona's soul. When I wrote this, I had not even come up to that episode- and this is just a coincidence of similar events. Please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

MAKA'S POV:

As I drifted in and out of consciousness, I realized my body felt really strange. It felt as if I was in a dream. My eyes were heavy and I couldn't lift them no matter how hard I tried; and my whole body was numb yet I somehow consciously knew I was lying down. It was as though I was in some sort of liquid that was too thick to move in.

Suddenly I saw a light floating a small distance away from me. _What's that bright round thing?_ I wondered. I tried to stretch out my hand to touch it, yet I couldn't move. Reluctantly I stopped wasting my effort and instead squinted my eyes to examine the object closer. It seemed oddly familiar yet I just couldn't put my tongue on it.

The object glowed a bright blue and it had a smirk plastered on its face. That smirk seemed so familiar…yet I just couldn't figure out where I had seen it. Then I realized what it was. This was soul's soul I was staring at. This was the soul of my partner Soul Eater. My weapon in battle, my best friend in life, the boy who would give his life for mine. I sighed as I gazed at it for a few seconds that seemed to last an eternity. His soul wavelength sent such comfort and I felt my body relax and slump into the bed.

Wait… bed? What bed? Why am I in a bed? Suddenly I felt myself snap into consciousness and I burst my eyes open. Where was I? How did I get here? And most importantly, where was Soul?

Looking down, I was lying in a hospital bed and my entire chest was covered heavily in bandages. My arm was in a cast slung across my shoulder and my hair was down and a bit bloody. How did this happen? I couldn't remember what had happened yesterday, or how I had gotten this hurt...

A feeling of anxiety came over me as I realized I had _no clue_ where I was. I was in a bed and the room smelled funny, and I could hear faint talking right outside the room I was in. My body was completely numb and I could just barely tilt my head in the direction from where the voices where coming from.

"Maka?" I gasped as I heard a familiar voice on the other side of me whisper. I turned my head to see Soul sitting on a chair with a strange look on his face. His eyes were bloodshot and tearstained, and his hair stuck up in clumps and much messier than usual. I stared back in surprise at how un-cool he looked for a change. "Maka, I thought I'd lost you!"

"Soul, where are we?" I asked quietly as he quickly wiped his eyes. "How did we get here?"

Soul sighed as he lowered his head, his spiky white bangs hiding his face. "The DWMA Dispensary." I relaxed at that. "Remember the Kishins? We were on a mission to collect their souls and we got into a battle." I stared at him and he quietly finished, "And I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry Maka."

Suddenly it felt as though the entire world had come crashing down on my shoulders as memories of the battle flowed back into my mind. I remembered the attack we had made on the group of Kishin earlier, and the claws ripping through my chest as Soul shouted my name before everything went black.

I groaned as Soul continued his explanation, "You got hurt and fell off the roof while I was battling the Kishin. And by the time I managed to get to you, you were losing blood fast, so I called Lord Death to get the medics and here you are."

I sighed as I brushed the horrible feeling away. "Well now I know how you felt." I said smirking up at Soul, "To be the one in the hospital after an attack."

"And I know how it feels to be the one whose partner's injured." Soul said as he relaxed and laid back in his seat. "You know the others have been taking it pretty well actually over the past day. Even your stupid nutcase father only passed out once."

I froze and then sunk miserably deeper into the bed. "You mean I was out for an entire day?" I groaned as Soul nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"One day, two hours, fifty-four minutes, and thirty seconds." Soul answered as he turned his face away, "To be exact." Ooh I felt touched. He had actually counted the seconds I was out cold.

"You're lucky, Maka." A voice interrupted us. I turned my head away from Soul to look up at Doctor Stein. "The Kishin didn't inflict any internal damage. Your wound was deep but not fatal and with the proper care it shouldn't leave a scar." He turned towards Soul and patted his snowy white hair. "Mr. Eater brought you here as quickly as he could. You're lucky you have such a great partner."

Soul's face turned red and Doctor Stein laughed. "Okay, okay. I'm leaving!" He called over his shoulder as he walked away towards the exit. "But Soul, make sure she gets plenty of rest. And I want you home and resting soon. You've been up all night."

With the Doctor gone, Soul's face relaxed as he slumped back into his chair. "How do you feel?" he asked me as I turned my face back to look at him. "You look like a wreck."

"I _feel_ like a wreck." I groaned. Soul looked worriedly at me and I quickly added, "But it's nothing that can't be fixed in a week!" Eager to change the subject, I smiled. "What in Death's name happened after that?"

"Well I was going to jump after you, but it grabbed my leg before I could...so I punched it in the face with my arm as a blade and then went down to help you."

"You killed it by _yourself?_" I asked disbelievingly. "I'll bet it wasn't expecting a punch in the face by a scythe."

"Heh yeah, a cool guy like me can do anything he wants." Soul drawled, "What, did you think I couldn't take it down on my own?"

"Yeah, since I'm the one who swings you around." I replied dryly. "I've never seen you kill anything without me on the other end holding you!"

"And without me you'd be a meister without a weapon!" Soul replied. "You'd just be tiny-tits Maka!"

"I would _not!_" I retorted as I reached out with my good hand and snatched my Maka-Note from the side table. "Makaaaa... CHOP!" Using all the force I had left I chucked the book down onto Soul's head.

Soul laughed as the book landed lightly on his spiky white hair. "You should rest, Maka. You don't even have enough strength to chop me. I'm going home to get some sleep. Do you want anything? Food, water, a book?"

I was more than a little bit frustrated at how weak I was. If I couldn't even Maka-Chop Soul's head and leave even the tiniest of dents, I really was in poor shape. "No thanks. I'm fine." I answered. I didn't want Soul to watch over me more than he already had. He'd done enough and I felt like a fool to be injured anyway.

"Okay then." Soul replied as he got up off his chair and walked across the room towards the door. "See you in the morning Maka."

"Hey Soul, wait." I called out. He stopped and turned around to look at me. I felt my face turn red and I knew I was blushing." Thanks for doing this for me."

Soul stayed quiet for a moment and then turned his face to look me in the eye. He grinned that same familiar shark-toothed grin and answered simply the same sentence he had been telling me since the day we had met.

"A weapon protects his meister even at the cost of his life. If you're in trouble, I've got your back. If you're about to die in battle, I'll die for you."

And with that he left the Dispensary with that same grin on his face as he walked all the way home.

**(A/N: Holy Death, this chapter is just so ridiculously fluffy! but it's not over yet! In the next chapter, we'll get to see the ****_rest_**** of the gang and their reactions to all this shnookerdookies! Like I've said before, please leave a review- they're my lifeblood!)**


	4. As a Friend

**(A/N: Oh gosh, this is even fluffier than the previous chapter. I felt as though the last one just didn't connect, ya know? SO I MADE THIS. Oh Death, I'm so embarrassed by this! This is my first time writing a scene like this, and I hope I didn't do to shabbily!)**

SOUL'S POV:

"I can do it _MYSELF!_" Maka shouted indignantly as she struggled to put her hair up in its usual pigtails, only to fail miserably. Her hair was ratted and tangled and looked as though a Kishin had made a nest in it. I sighed at her stubbornness as she tried once again to put her hair up with only one hand. This was embarrassing and so un-cool.

She had been acting like this all morning. From when she woke up and I had come back to the Dispensary- to when I had helped her lean upright to take her medicine. I had sensed her soul wavelength gradually getting more and more rigid and annoyed. I sent out my wavelength multiple times to try and calm her, but she had simply batted it away and gotten fussier and fussier.

I finally snapped. I had had just about enough of this. Why couldn't she understand that I was concerned about her? Was it a bad thing for someone to finally show that they care? It was my own damn fault she was in this situation anyway! If I had protected her from the Kishin, none of this would have happened in the first place!

"Give me a break Maka!" I shouted angrily. She blinked in surprise as I came over next to her and batted her hand out of the way, grabbing her little black hair band as it flew through the air, "You can't put your hair up with only one hand and you know it." Maka simply snorted like an angry bull and made a pouty face. "And being stubborn about it isn't going to work either." I added as I put the band in between my teeth and easily separated her hair evenly.

As I tied the band firmly around her first pigtail and moved on to the second one, I saw Maka's shoulders slouch in defeat. I stopped and looked down at her quivering body. This was not good. Her soul wavelength was rising uncontrollably and I could feel her annoyance reaching higher and higher towards its peak. And an upset meister was definitely not cool.

I jumped as the volcano of emotions finally erupted. "I HATE THIS!" She screamed angrily, "I hate having you do all the work, Soul! I hate having you take care of me when I should easily be able to do these things myself! I hate the Kishins, I hate my weakness, and I hate everything about this!" She slammed her good hand down furiously onto the bed. "I hate it that I'm injured and it's not your fault yet you keep acting like it is! You told me that it wasn't my fault when you got hurt, yet you're acting as if it's your fault _I _got hurt when it's not!"

"Maka it is my fault! Stop like a little kid!" I said. "When I got hurt, it wasn't your fault because it was MY choice to protect you! But this time you got injured and I _wanted_ to protect you but I couldn't! Don't you understand that?" I felt my wavelength rising also but I pushed the thought away, I had to deal with this before it got out of hand. "How many times have I told you that I as a weapon will always protect my meister, even at the cost of my life?"

"I don't care about that!" Maka replied. "You and your stupid rule don't even make sense! Why should the weapon have to protect the meister? You protect me enough in battle when I swing you around and cut down Kishins! We're partners! Weapons aren't below meisters, and meisters aren't above weapons! We're equal people, so stop acting like I'm a helpless little kid!"

I had just finished putting up her second pigtail, when my body froze as Maka spun her head around to face me. Her green eyes were alight with anger, but tears were streaming down the sides of her face. I realized I had never seen Maka cry. Ace student, book-chopping, tiny-tits, stubborn little Maka Albarn, crying? This was a truly strange site to behold. And if this were any other situation, I would be laughing and teasing my now. But this time was different.

I reached out to the table right next to her and snatched up her book. She called it the "Maka Note" and it was a large, thick book full of pages of countless words. I slowly raised it up and brought it down lightly onto her head. She stopped crying and instead looked up at me in shocked surprise.

Setting the book back down, I quietly reached out and put my arms around Maka's shoulders. My face right next to hers as I hugged her from behind the bed. She tensed at first but slowly I felt her calm down as she leaned into the embrace. I could sense her soul wavelength now. It was much clearer and I could read the emotions now that she had calmed down. I could sense her frustration and confusion instead of the big blob of anger and annoyance that I had felt earlier.

"I will protect you as a friend." I declared as I hugged Maka tighter. "You're right, it's not really about being a weapon or a meister, it's about being partners. We're not only an assigned team, we're friends. But you have to understand that you're injured and I'm here to help. So suck it up and roll with it." Maka nodded in agreement and sniffled. I chuckled. She could be so cute sometimes.

She turned her face to mine and we looked into each others eyes. I grinned and wiped the tears off her cheeks. Seeing Maka cry was NOT cool, and I wouldn't accept it. Now our faces slowly crept closer together as I stuck my soul wavelength out for the last time toward hers. And this time she accepted it gratefully. Our faces inches away from each other, she closed her eyes calmly. Our lips were just centimeters away when-

Black✩Star came crashing through the window.

**(A/N: OH FISHSTICKS that was so fun to write! Gosh, when I wrote those first few paragraphs I realized that I had basically cooked up such a big mess that it was quite difficult to get out of! But I did it, with Black**✩**Star's help, and I hope it wasn't too rushed! You guys know the drill by know, read and review it! Please~)**


	5. Don't Let Gods Stand In Our Way

**(A/N: Sweee-eet! With the last chapter I got nine comments! OMG you guys are the best! Cookies and Excaliburs for everyone! :D Now on with the story!)**

MAKA'S POV:

It was the moment. He just _had_ to interrupt us at the exact moment. I knew Soul's face was getting closer to mine, and mine to his. We were so close. Our soul wavelengths were in sync with one another's and our faces were just inches away...

And then-

THAT IDIOT

Just had

To come

Crashing through

The window!

"YA~HOOOOOO!"

Our perfect resonance snapped apart at the moment of impact. Both our eyes burst open as we turned our heads to see the ninja assassin make his way not-so-quietly into the room.

Soul shielded me from the explosion's blast and I ducked and shut my eyes. Here I was hiding behind Soul and relying on his protection from something I could easily get away from myself. The feelings Soul had healed a little while earlier started to creep back into my mind but I pushed them away. This was the way things were and moping wouldn't do anything to fix this.

"What the hell was that?" Soul demanded as he spun around to stare at the boy groaning on the floor. "Black Star, what did you do that for?!"

"What did I do that for?" Black Star echoed as he stood up and brushed the broken pieces of glass off his shirt. "I came to help Maka get better with my godly aura! With me around you'll be better in no time!" He stuck his arm out and flashed a thumb-up in my direction.

"That's not what I meant!" Soul retorted. "I meant why you came crashing through the window instead of coming through the door! Doors are for entering you idiot! You could have hurt Maka!"

"Well I'm too mighty to take simple doors!" Black Star answered matter-of-factly, "Windows are a much more godly way of entering! And who cares if I could have? I _didn't_."

Soul used my book for the second time that day.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki shouted as she opened the door to the room and came rushing in. Her face turned white as a sheet when she saw her fallen meister sprawled on the glass-covered floor with my five inch wide book implanted in his noggin.

"What's going on?" Stein demanded as he wheeled into the room on his chair, "Did something happen? Is everyone alright?"

"HE happened! He came crashing through the window!" I watched as Soul explained furiously to Doctor Stein what had happened. Tsubaki hurriedly rushed towards her fallen meister and shook him gently.

"I am SO sorry! Soul, Maka, Doctor, please forgive Black Star! You know him, always rushing into things without thinking things through! We'll pay for the expense of fixing the window!" Tsubaki apologized.

"Nah, it's fine." Stein answered calmly. "A broken window isn't hard to replace, just make sure your meister stays out of trouble from now on." Tsubaki nodded.

"What! I always think things through!" The blue haired boy exclaimed as he regained consciousness and tugged his shirt collar out of his weapon's hands. "The great god Black Star never rushes into things without a brilliantly devised plan!" He turned to me and grinned, "And you! Maka! Your God is here now and you should be better in no time with my grand presence!"

I rolled my eyes and Soul grabbed my book off the desk but Tsubaki beat him to it, smacking Black Star in the forehead and knocking him out cold again.

"Sorry about this, Professor Stein!" Tsubaki apologized again as she dragged her meister out of the room. "I'll be back later, Maka! Once I put Black Star to bed and fix him up a bit, I'll come visit!"

She then quickly exited the room, dragging Black Star behind her.

The three of us sat there awkwardly until Soul broke the silence. "Ummmm...well that was weird." he muttered as he crossed the room and picked up my Maka Note. "And not to mention totally uncool." He added as he placed it back on the table.

"I'll come back later to fix the window." Stein announced as he exited the room, "I have to operate on another patient right now. Make sure you don't step on the broken glass you two. We don't want another injury."

And just as quickly as they had come, they were gone. Soul and I were left in the room in awkward silence. Soul slowly tilted his head to look at me and I moved my eyes to look at him. Making eye contact, both our faces blushed a bright red and we spun away from one another.

"Sorry for being such a burden, Soul." I said quietly. He looked down at me in surprise and then laughed.

"Any time." He said. "And now that the guests are gone, let's continue from where we left off. It's not cool to leave things half-done."

I looked up in confusion and was about to ask him what he meant, but he cut me off. He bent down and kissed me, immediately interlocking our soul's wavelengths once more.

My eyes widened as I felt his lips on mine. A million thoughts rushed through my head at once but I pushed them all away. Anything else could wait for later. Right now, Soul was kissing me and I suddenly lost any last trace of doubt for anything. Our soul wavelengths glowed brighter than ever before as we sat there kissing in the Dispensary room.

And this time there were no interruptions.

**(A/N: That was actually quite difficult to write! When Black Star jumped through the window, I didn't even know what I was going to do with him! I had just put him there because I freaked out about Soul and Maka kissing! Lol. And sorry if it was short! Chapter 6 is coming soon! I can't update until after this Friday though because I have a test and I ****_should be_**** studying for it =.= Please review!)**


	6. Recovery

**(Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who comments and favorites this story. I can't believe I'm already at six chapters! Sorry I took so long to update, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review and I'll write faster :P)**

SOUL'S POV:

"Really Soul, I'm fine." Maka said to me she moved her legs out of the covers and placed her feet unsteadily on the floor. "See? I can even stand up now so there's no need to wo-" Her sentence was cut short as her legs buckled and she began falling forward. But I caught her in my arms. There was no way I was letting her fall down. I had already failed her once; there was no way I was letting it happen again.

"You are NOT fine." I told her through gritted teeth as I lowered her feet gently back onto the floor. "You almost fell down and you're telling me you want to leave? You're legs are too weak from sitting in bed for a week!"

"Well at least I can sit up and get out of bed!" She replied, "Plus I'm awake and if I stay here any longer with you watching over me, I'll go crazy!"

She took small experiment steps around the room with me holding onto her shoulders to keep her steady. This was so uncool, she wasn't ready to walk yet and she knew it. She was just letting her stubbornness get in the way and that was what was making everything so damn difficult.

"Well would you look at that!" Stein remarked as he entered the room and gazed upon the wobbling girl. "Only one week and you're already up and walking. Soul, I think it's best if you _do_ take Maka home. Her wound is stitched up neatly and so long as she doesn't do anything drastic to disrupt it, she should be fine. Just make sure she puts some salve on it and changes those bandages daily."

Taking one look at my wobbly meister and then back at the doctor, I immediately thought he was crazy. But then again, that's what our crazy teacher/doctor was known for at the DWMA, being crazy.

There was a knock at the door and I led Maka back to the bed so she could sit. "Don't move an inch." I warned her as I headed towards the door. "I need to get this."

"Fiiiiinne." She grumbled, "I'm not a baby Soul! And you're not my dad either!"

"Oh if I were your dad I'd be a _lot_ worse." I chuckled as I opened the door. To my surprise- Kid, the Thompson sisters, Black✩Star, and Tsubaki all stood at the door.

"How's Maka?" Kid asked immediately, his face was worried.

"She's just fine." I answered. "We were just about to head home. She woke up a while earlier. Doc said she's fit to go." I pointed back at Maka, "You guys can come in if you want."

"That's great news!" Kid smiled. "We could throw a party for her recovery!"

"Ah, no you can't." Doctor Stein interrupted. "Maka can't walk yet and still needs plenty of rest once she gets home. Her wound's healed mostly but she's still weaker than usual, so a party wouldn't be a good idea until she's fully recovered."

"It's about time!" Black✩Star shouted, "If she'd been here any longer I'd think she wouldn't want to see my great face!" Tsubaki just smiled.

"Hey guys, come in!" Maka called from her bed, "Don't just stand there talking all day! I want to see you people!" Doctor Stein laughed and opened the door wider, letting the rest of the group in.

Suddenly, we all heard a loud shriek down the hall and we turned our heads to the source of the noise.

"MAAAAAKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAA!"

Oh god.

We all were pushed aside as the angry red blur dashed by us, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. And it was about time too, we hadn't heard of Maka's dad since before the injury.

"Maka I'm soooo sorry I wasn't here sooner! Papa was on a mission by Lord Death and I didn't hear of you until just a few minutes ago! Did they hurt you? Where's your boo-boo? Let me take a look at it!"

Maka glared daggers at her father and he shrank away like a scared animal. I laughed, even if Maka couldn't Maka-Chop anyone yet, she could still scare her lousy good-for-nothing father away.

Stein grabbed the back of Spirit's black jacket and dragged him wailing out of the room.

"Maka it's so great to see you!" Patty exclaimed suddenly as if nothing had happened. Leave it to Patty to get back to reality. She handed Maka a huge wrapped box, "I've so wanted to give you this present! You'll never guess what it its!"

"A giraffe?" we all ask in unison as we stare at the huge gift box that was the size of Patty's head.

"Hey, how'd you all know?" Patty wailed.

"Hey girl, you had us all worried." Liz said as she whisked her hair behind her head. "But look at you now. You look totally repaired!"

"Yeah except for a two foot long gash in the stomach and a broken arm she's as good as new!" I muttered sarcastically.

"She'll heal, Soul." Tsubaki said gently as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "We've all been worried but you've been taking it the hardest. We'll throw a party at Kid's place once she's well enough to move around more. A party to celebrate her recovery and your help by being such a good weapon."

"And if you don't mind, guys." Stein announced as he walked back into the room and left Spirit crying outside, "Maka should be taken home now. I have other patients i need to see to and she's ready to go."

"Sure thing, doc." I announced as I stood up. Everyone turned their head to stare at me as I walked over to my meister's bedside. Grunting, I bent down and grabbed my meister's waist and lifted her up bridal-style. She turned her head to look at me in shocked surprise and I felt my face heat up. "I'm not letting you walk on your own." I told her, "You can ride on the back of my motorcycle but you're _not_ walking out of this hospital."

Black✩Star pointed a mocking finger and laughed. "Soul's carrying Maka! Soul's carrying Maka!" The rest of the group scooted a fair distance away from him as Maka turned her head and glared at Black✩Star.

**MAKA CHOP!**

"Yes! I still have that!" Maka declared happily as she withdrew her book from the valley in the ninja assassin's head.

"Well she's definitely gotten better." Liz said dryly.

"That's the Maka we all know." Kid smiled.

"How can you do that with only one arm?" Black✩Star groaned from the floor.

We said bye to our friends as we split ways. Now that Maka was somewhat recovered, my new mission was to get her home and fix her up until she was completely back to normal.

"Yes, I can't wait to get home!" Maka squeaked happily. "To finally sleep in my own bed!"

"And that's about all you'll do." I told her firmly. "You're not falling down and opening that wound again. One trip to the hospital's uncool enough."

"Getting injured in the first place's uncool enough!" Maka added as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

I climbed onto my motorcycle and placed Maka in the back. "Don't you dare fall off." I warned her as I started the engine.

"Yeah of _course_ I'd fall off." She answered sarcastically. "I'd be glad to hit the road and break every bone in my body all over again."

"Just warning ya." I replied. Setting the motor in gear, we took off down the streets of Death City. Maka's little pigtails blew in the breeze as she held onto my back for dear life with her good hand.

We rode on in silence until we reached our apartment. I parked my motorcycle in the parking lot, and then picked Maka up again. Our room was room's flat number is 506 and was located at the fifth floor, which meant I had to carry Maka up five fleets of stairs. Luckily she was so light.

"I can't say how much I appreciate this Soul." She said quietly as I made my way up one of the fleets of stairs and stopped to catch my breath.

I looked back at her and saw her beautiful green eyes were looking up happily at me. I grinned. "No problem. It's what any cool guy would do for his meister."

A little while later, we reached room 506, I took out my key and unlocked the door. The room was tidy and everything was in the exact same place as it was before Maka's accident.

"Well you sure kept this place neat." Maka remarked as she sat down on the couch. "Even without me to make sure you clean everything up!"

"What, did you expect this place to be a total mess just because you got injured for a week?" I looked at Maka and she nodded. "You can watch TV. I'm going to take a shower first, and then you can have your turn to wash off all that blood." I told her as I wiped the sweat off my face with my headband.

Placing my headband on the kitchen table, I walked into the bathroom only to trudge back out with a serious nosebleed. I forgot, Blair lived in the house as well. And seeing a naked cat woman scrubbing her back in a bathtub full of soap is NOT COOL.

"Scythe-boy's back!" Blair shrieked as she pulled herself lazily from out of the bubbles, revealing to me her body. I held my nose and slammed the door behind me.

"Never mind, let's just watch TV." I muttered after wiping my nose with a tissue. "We can see a movie together if there's nothing on, Maka." No response. "Maka?"

Worried, I poked my head into the room to see Maka sprawled out on the couch. Her eyes were shut peacefully, and she was snoring. I guess all the trauma and excitement from the past week finally took its toll on her. I picked the remote control off of the floor where she had dropped it, and quietly turned off the TV. Now the room was completely silent, save for Maka's snoring.

I tiptoed over to the couch and picked Maka up in my arms. She didn't even make a sound as I lifted her up, walked to her room, and tucked her into bed.

"Sweet dreams Maka."

**(These scenes play out so well in my mind, but do they come out as well in my writing? Can you picture this happening in a real episode? And to those of whom read this, MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**

**PS: If I can reach 40 comments I'll draw you guys a picture from this story!)**


	7. Mission To Hunt Down The Clown!

**Eeeh so I've been really busy with Christmas and the holidays! And I got a Kindle Fire for a gift, so I've been quite distracted! Sorry I haven't updated in...like two weeks! Hope you still like this story~**

**Disclaimer: I own Soul Eater! Wahahaha! (No, I do not- but I wish I did!)**

KID'S POV:

***Scene Jump- Death City***

"Since when was the last time a Kishin egg could injure a meister as talented as Maka?" I muttered to myself out loud as I walked through the deserted streets of Death City. "Was it just that Maka had a slip up during the battle, or did something bigger happen during the fight that left her in such bad condition?"

"Stop fretting Kid!" Liz whined from behind me, "She just got injured. It's not like people don't make mistakes every once and a while... we don't have to go out at this hour to do something that can wait till morning!"

"Yeah Kid!" Patty chimed in, "I want to go home and finish my giraffe for Maka's present!"

"Will you to be quiet already and quit your whining?" I snapped. "I'm trying to focus here!"

"Focus on _what?_" Liz demanded. "We're out here at two o'clock in the morning and you're 'focusing on something'? We have school tomorrow!"

"School doesn't matter!" I replied angrily. "Think about it this way, since when was the last time Maka slipped up in anything? Or made a mistake that caused her to suffer the consequences?"

Liz and Patty remained silent. There was no denying the truth. None of us had ever seen Maka make a mistake on anything.

Liz sighed in defeat and put her arms behind her head lazily. "Fine...so what exactly are you looking for then?"

"I'm looking for the Kishin that defeated Maka. I have to test something out when I get there, and I need you two to help me complete this mission."

Patty giggled and Liz sighed. "I kind of guessed you wouldn't tell me yet. You don't really tell us anything until the last moment."

***Flash Back – The Dispensary ***

I was standing outside the Dispensary room, looking in through the window. Liz and Patty were at home doing Death-knows-what, and I had come to check on Maka. Soul was by her side as usual.

The boy looked so restless and almost overcome with grief and shame. I could sense his soul wavelength conjured with mixed feelings and emotions and I couldn't help but sympathize. It wasn't his fault that this happened, yet he was taking it the hardest.

Looking closer, I could see Soul's mouth was moving. He was holding Maka's good hand and tears were edging around his eyes. Was he talking to her? I never knew Soul to ever be so emotionally uncool. Curious, I leaned in and placed my ear against the door to try and make out what he was saying. His voice was faint but I managed to pick out a couple of words.

"I failed you...on my life to protect you... couldn't do it...injured and broken...it's all because of me...so uncool!"

I sighed. No matter what anyone had told him, Soul wouldn't leave Maka's side. This was the bond between a meister and a weapon. I turned my gaze back to the two and my eyes widened as I saw Soul slowly lean down and kiss Maka on the forehead.

Suddenly, I felt a big hand rest on my shoulder. I jolted in surprise and spun around to find Sid standing behind me with a serious look on his face.

"Kid, I know you're worried- but when I was alive I was someone who didn't believe in eavesdropping, that's the kind of man I was."

"S-Sorry." I stuttered. _Pick up your act you idiot! You're a Shinigami! Stop stuttering!_ "I was just here to check up on Maka."

"Well if you want to see how Maka's doing, come with me." He gestured with his large tattooed arms for me to follow, and I complied. "There's something big going on and it involves Maka's latest injury."

He led me down several corridors until we reached Nygus's office. Opening the door, I spotted Nygus hunched over a stethoscope. She looked up from her work as I entered and she stood upright.

"Kid, there's something I have to tell you." She said as I came over. "We found that the Kishin that attacked Maka left something behind in her body." She raised up a plastic bag that held a small fragment of a Kishin's claw. "During surgery, we found this fragment of bone imbedded in Maka's wound. I've scanned it over and found it has a very strong soul wavelength residing in it, even though it is no longer connected to the main being."

"Yes, and?" I asked as I took the bag in my hand and examined the claw inside. It had a pointed tip and there were stripes of yellow and red running down the surface.

"Lord Death tells me it belongs to a 'clown' a high powered Kishin that is an incarnate of the Madness. He has also told me to give you the mission of tracking down and _killing_ the clown at all costs. But be careful, we don't know much about these monsters or what their abilities may be."

"Understood."

***Scene Jump- Maka and Soul's Apartment***

MAKA'S POV:

I opened my eyes to see the familiar pink roof of my bedroom. I sighed contently. It was good to be home finally.

I looked up as I heard a knock on the door. Soul cracked it open and poked his fluffy white-haired head in. "Breakfast's ready. You well enough to get up and come eat, or should I bring it to you?" He asked.

"It's fine, I'm coming." I answered as I got up. Soul left the door open as I got out of bed and quickly followed after him. He had made pancakes and set them on two plates on the table. "Wow Soul this looks great!" I complimented as I pulled out a chair with my left hand and sat down to eat.

"Thanks. Lord Death said we can have a week off for you to recover." Soul announced as he sat down at the table across from me. "After breakfast we can change your bandages and fix your hair."

"Yeah but first I want to take a shower." I answered. "I still haven't washed off all this blood in my hair."

"Girls." Soul grinned as he dug into his pancakes. "Always thinking about their looks first."

"Well look who gels their hair every morning just to make it 'cool'!" I retorted.

"That's different!" he answered. "A guy has to look cool for their meister!" I looked up in surprise but Soul diverted his gaze and gobbled all the pancakes on his plate down in a single sharp-toothed gulp and ran off to do the dishes.

***Scene Jump (_again_)- Death City***

3D POV:

What Death the Kid did _not_ know as he went off for his mission was that there was a certain somebody lurking in the shadows around the corner, listening intently to his conversation with Sid.

"Tsubaki! This is our chance to finally beat Kid and get revenge for Maka!"

**(A violent storm is approaching the DWMA. If an A-student meister could be defeated by this Clown, could a Shinigami be any different? Please review!)**


	8. Dreams and Revenge

**(I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner! I'm taking a flight in February and am busy with preparations and getting ahead in my schoolwork for it! Plus I finished the SoulEater and SoulEaterNot animes! How awesome is that? All this aside, please enjoy this new chapter! The POVS are also shifting around now to make things a bit more...interesting~)**

**BLACKSTAR'S POV:**

I was lurking in the shadows like a true assassin. The two idiots standing around the corner were gabbing about top-secret stuff so loudly the whole DWMA probably could hear.

_"Lord Death has told me to give you the mission of tracking down and killing the clown at all costs. But be careful, we don't know much about these monsters or what their abilities may be."_ I heard Sid say grimly.

I couldn't believe my ears! The DWMA was giving this symmetry-freaked unstable wimp of a Shinigami a task as important as this? And they completely overlooked the man who would surpass god! Just thinking of it made my blood boil. There was no way in life or Death that I would sit around relaxing all day while Kid of all people goes out and cashes back all the fame!

"Tsubaki! This is our chance to finally beat Kid and get revenge for Maka!" I whispered. Through the reflection of the chain scythe, I could see Tsubaki nod her head in silent agreement. She would agree with almost anything I came up with, because no one could disagree with the tactics of the great BlackStar!

"You must leave immediately. We don't know what side affects this Clown's claw could afflict on Maka, and we need you to kill the Clown before it has the chance to try anything sneaky." Sid said. I peeked my head just around the corner to catch a glimpse of the two. Kid had this determined look in his eyes and Sid was holding out a plastic bag that held what looked like a toy claw painted in bold colors.

Kid took the bag and tucked it away in his pocket. Nodding to Sid, he turned around and calmly headed in my direction. I dashed away, turned the other corner, and slipped silently out the exit of the DWMA Dispensary.

SOUL'S POV:

I lay there on my bed, deep in thought. Maka was in her own room probably still asleep. I checked the clock to see it was almost five o'clock AM; I should have still been sleeping. But I couldn't sleep anymore. No, I had too much on my mind.

Every time I shut my eyes, I memories of the attack would flash through my mind. I could see the big ugly Kishin's insane grin as it raised its claw to take the finishing blow. I remember the look of shock on Maka's face as the claw slashed through her body and I wasn't there for her in time. I kept seeing the Kishin cackling in the distance, and my meister lying in a tangled heap on the ground below. I ground my teeth together angrily as I thought of how close to losing her I had been. Life without Maka? How would I even live without Maka?

How could I live without those huge green eyes? That serious look on her face as she held me in her arms and hunted down the souls I needed to become a Death scythe? The book chops to the head I received unnecessarily at times but also when I kind of deserved it? Or even that one kiss I had given her while she was still recovering in the Dispensary? I could feel my face glowing red as I remembered it.

Quietly, I got up out of bed and tiptoed out of my room and towards Maka's. Her pink bedroom door was shut and she was probably asleep, but right now I really needed to see if she was okay. As silently as I could be, I slowly cracked her door open and peeked in. To my surprise, I saw her sitting on her desk in the dark.

"Maka?" I whispered as I entered the room. "What's wrong? Why're you awake at this time of the morning?"

I froze as I came close enough to see he face. Her eyes were open, but they were dull and seemed to stare off into space like a doll's would. She was breathing, that was good, but what was she doing sitting on her desk? Was she sleeping with her eyes open?

"Maka? Hey, Maka!" I reached out and shook her arm gently. Suddenly, she blinked and the light seemed to come back into her eyes.

"Soul?" She asked me wearily as she turned around to look at me. Her eyes looked strained and tired; she must have sitting there in that dazed sort of way for a long time. "What're you doing in my room? Why am I sitting at my desk?"

"I came in to check on you." I replied, "Like any cool weapon would. And you were just sitting here with your eyes open, looking really cool."

Maka paused for a moment. Her eyes seemed to regain its dull look and a grim look passed through her face for a moment before she quickly turned to look at me. "It's nothing. I was having a strange dream, that's all. It's gone now." She tilted her head sideways a bit and grinned.

"Okay..." I answered uneasily. "Just take it easy and tell me if anything comes up. I don't want you doing anything but resting until you've completely recovered. Go back to bed."

There was no response as I silently left the room and shut the door behind me. Honestly, what did she think I was, an idiot? I could tell there was something wrong and she obviously didn't want me to have anything to do with it. And what disturbed me the most was the smile on her face.

It was completely fake.

**(Sorry it's short! I'll try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow! And congratulations at 38 comments! Remember, by 40 comments I will draw you guys a picture from this story! So leave some comments telling me what part of this fanfic you would like me to draw! Have a nice day~)**


	9. Rising Storm

KID'S POV:

"Liz, Patty- there is no room for error on this mission. Our job is to hunt down and eradicate the Clown before it can cause harm through Maka." I explained to my two weapon partners as I zoomed down the streets of Death City on my hovering-skateboard Beelzebub. "I can sense the same soul wavelength that was on the claw close by, so we can't be too far from the Clown's hideout."

"Since Maka got attacked not far from here, the Clown would probably be hiding in a basement or an abandoned building, right?" Liz asked me. I nodded. "So all we have to do is find the place where he's hiding and take his soul, right?"

Instead of answering Liz's question, I skidded to a halt and picked my skateboard up. "Kid?" Liz asked, "What's going on? Why'd you stop? Are we here already?"

"No," I answered simply. "But I know who _is _here." Turning around to face the corner, I lowered my pistols and they changed back into their human forms. "BlackStar you can come out of hiding already. I know you've been following me since I left the Dispensary, and I know exactly what you're here for. How long did you think I was going to let you tail me?"

"Hah! Well no _wonder_ you knew I was here." BlackStar scoffed as he stepped out of the shadows. "My soul's so big it'd be impossible for even a wimp of a god like you to ignore it!"

"I'm so sorry about this Kid..." Tsubaki apologized as she changed back into her human form. "BlackStar really wants to get revenge for Maka as well, and when we heard you were assigned to take down the Kishin...well..."

"It would probably be wiser to have two meisters than just one." I finished. BlackStar looked up at me in surprise. "I'm basically flying blind if I want to fight the Clown all by myself, and I might need a bigger star than myself to help me with the mission."

"Really? Well obviously! Yahoo!" BlackStar howled as he jumped up into the air. Tsubaki patted him on the shoulder to calm him down and Liz looked at me with an I-can't-believe-you'd-say-something-like-that-look.

"Now let's kill this damn Clown!" BlackStar shouted.

*Scene Jump-Maka and Soul's Apartment*

MAKA'S POV:

I heard their screaming all around me. My friends... Kid, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty...they were all screaming as they fell in my path. They were yelling for me to stop. But why should I stop? Why should I stop the killing?

I sliced through Kid and punched BlackStar so hard, his body flew across the room and smashed sickeningly into the wall. Tsubaki's body was lying in a pool of blood, and Liz and Patty's bodies were sprawled across the floor.

Now that everyone else was dead, there was but one last person I needed to kill. I needed to kill the person that was standing right in front of me- Soul. I grinned happily down at him. His red eyes were filled with horror and disbelief as he stared up at me.

"I will enjoy watching you die." I heard myself say. I looked down at my hand to see that it was no longer my regular hand; it was the claw of a Kishin. Not that it mattered. Just so long as I could kill with it, anything was fine. I raised my claw and tore through his body. Soul's blood splattered everywhere as his body fell lifelessly to the ground to join everyone else...everyone else that I had killed.

"Maka!" I whipped my head toward the sound of the voice. A red haired man stood several feet away from me, his blue eyes widened in shock as he stared at me. "Maka! How could you kill your friends like that? They were your **friends**! You just killed Soul! Don't you remember, Soul Eater? He was your weapon partner! You were going to make him a Death Scythe any day now!"

I stared at this figure. What was he saying? I didn't understand. Soul Eater? A friend? A Death Scythe? No, these people were just enemies. These were people I needed to kill. These people were in my way of the path to power and needed to be eradicated.

"Don't you remember me? I'm your Papa! Remember your mother? Remember the divorce? Maka! Don't you remember any of this?"

I stared down at this man. He was my Papa? No, this man was lying. I raised my hand upwards to slice through his neck. I watched in silent satisfaction as his body fell and his blood sprayed my face.

I needed to kill. I needed to kill more. The urge for murder coursed in my veins as I giggled insanely. More, more, more. I needed more power. I needed to decapitate more bodies; I needed to feel more blood spray on my skin...

_Maka, Maka, Maka..._ I heard a voice calling me. Who did this voice belong to? I couldn't remember. My memory was so foggy. What was I doing here again? Who was calling my name? Was 'Maka' even my name?

**"MAKA!"** I burst my eyes open to see Soul staring worriedly down at me. "What's wrong Maka?!"

I gasped and sat up. I was lying in bed and the covers were tangled and messed up. Soul had turned the light on and the brightness stung my eyes. "Wh-what?" I stuttered as I raised my good hand to rub the stinging from my eyes. But when I wiped them, they were wet with tears. Embarrassed, I turned my head and wiped them away.

"It was a...a dream." I managed to croak out. "No...it was a nightmare..." Soul reached his hand out and grabbed my shoulder. Surprised by the firmness of his grip, I turned to look at him.

"Tell me. What was it about?" He asked me. I was shocked he wasn't taunting me for how uncool I was. Instead, his eyes were dead serious.

"It's nothing...just a bad dream." I replied. Soul had done enough for me the past few days. He had gone through so much pain, so much trouble...all for me.

"Tell me." Soul repeated. His voice was calm and steady yet solid as ice. "It's not like you to sleep with your eyes open at your desk and then wake up crying and screaming in bed. Tell me what's been bothering you. I'm your partner. I can keep a secret."

Reluctantly, I began to explain to Soul what had happened. "I dreamed I was a Kishin." I told him as I gripped his hand. "I had killed everybody that stood up to me. I even killed YOU Soul." I felt the tears begin to roll down my cheeks again. "A-and Papa tried to tell me to stop...but I ended up killing him too! And I had the same claw of the Kishin that attacked me before I got injured and...and I used it to kill you!"

Soul slowly climbed onto my bed and hugged me tightly. I opened my eyes in surprise as he cradled me softly. "It's okay Maka. I won't ever let something like that happen to you. If you ever do turn into a Kishin, I'll bring you back to your old self no matter what."

SOUL'S POV:

So let's see. A few nights ago I had my meister chopped down by the ugliest monster in all of Death City. Then she nearly died in the hospital but Doctor Stein just barely saved her life. Then we come home and she has nightmares so bad she's actually crying. And just when I think this can't get any worse...

A yellow and red stripe zigzagged down Maka's neck before quickly fading away.

**(Hope you enjoyed! I've been having nightmares lately so why not try to communicate that to my readers through Maka? *evil cackle* **

**P.S. I may make a Doujinshi (fan-made manga) off of this! Next chapter coming out soon!**


End file.
